I Just Kept Going
by MileyFan2492
Summary: A Moliver oneshot about how they met, got together, and how he ruined her life. R&R Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first oneshot, and I hope you all like it. It's in Miley's POV, and it has a lot of flashbacks in it. That's how the story is going to be. It's definitely a Moliver story, about how they met, got together, and how he ruined her life. **

**It all takes place when Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are about 16 years old.**

**Enjoy! **

I love Oliver Oscar Oken! He's the guy of my dreams. We do everything together, school, homework, and just relaxing and having fun! We spend time with our best friend Lilly sometimes, but most of the time it's just us, and I couldn't love it more.

It all started when we first met, we were both 8 years old when I first moved to Malibu. He was my first friend; I met Lilly the day after in school. He lived next door.

_I watched my 10-year-old brother, Jackson, bring in the last couple of boxes from the moving truck._

"_Dad, here's the last box, where should I put it?" I looked around a house I've never been in before. I was in an empty room which my daddy told me would soon be the living room._

"_That box has all of Miley's stuff, why don't you bring it up to her room for her son."_

"_Sure thing dad!" My older brother went up the stairs to bring the box of my things into my soon-to-be bedroom._

"_So bud, do you like the new place?"_

"_Yeah daddy it's really nice!" At that second I heard a knock on the door. "Can I get it?"_

"_Go ahead sweetie." _

_I walked over to the door, reached for the doorknob, and opened it. There was a little boy standing behind the door. He had brown hair, which barely touched his ears. He had big, brown eyes to match. "Hey I'm Oliver Oken! What's your name?"_

"_I'm Miley Stewart. I moved here from Tennessee with my daddy and big brother, Jackson." He seemed nice._

"_Cool! My mom said that I should come over and introduce myself, so here I am." I let out a little laugh, he was funny too._

_My daddy came over to us, "Hey. Miles who's this?"_

"_This is Oliver, we just met."_

"_I live next door." He said to my dad._

"_That's great! It looks like you guys are going to become great friends!"_

"_Yeah I hope so!" I said. Oliver was smiling at me. It was that moment that I knew I have fallen for Oliver Oken._

Many years have past since that day, and Oliver and I have spent much more time together, all of that time was spent with Lilly. Up until the summer of freshmen year. Oliver, Lilly, and I were going into sophomore year, that upcoming September.

Me and Oliver's relationship all started at the beach that summer.

"_Miley do you want to come to the beach with me?" Oliver asked me over the phone._

"_Yeah sure! Is Lilly coming?" I hoped she wasn't, Oliver and I haven't spent any time alone since the beginning of 9__th__ grade, it was all with Lilly._

"_Nope, her mom won't let her leave the house until she cleans her room." I laughed._

"_I told her she's going to get in trouble one day." He laughed as well. "Ok Oliver, meet you there in ten."_

_I changed into my yellow bikini. It looked cute, I wanted to impress Oliver, I liked him so much. I put a long shirt over it, grabbed my towel, and headed out to me and Oliver's "secret spot." The spot where I told him I was Hannah Montana._

_When I got there, Oliver already had his towel flat on the sand. He was standing up, kicking the sand with his feet._

"_Hey Oliver!"_

"_Hey Miley! You want to go swimming?"_

"_I'd love to!" Oliver and I raced into the water once I threw my town next to his. I stopped before getting in. "I'm NOT going in there!"_

_He was already waist deep. "Why not?"_

"_It's freezing!"_

"_Aw come on Miley, it is not!"_

"_Yeah it is." I dipped my foot in the shallow water and yelped. Oliver started laughing. "Stop laughing, it's so not funny!"_

"_Here let me help you get into the water." He came running up to me, picked me up by my waist, and carried me into the water. _

"_Oliver, let me down!" I started to scream, but I was laughing at the same time. He was laughing too. He threw me deep into the water. I came back up for air. "Oliver, I hate you!"_

"_Haha, I'm glad!" Oliver laughed again. I couldn't help it, I laughed too. But I needed my revenge. I chased him around, in the water and then out of the water! He ran in circles and soon enough, he ended up chasing me. He knocked me down into the sand. He was on top of me, looking in my eyes and I was looking back into his. He leaned down into my and I knew that this was the moment I was waiting for. He kissed me, passionately; it felt so good to be kissed by him. It was the kiss I've been waiting for since I was 8. I didn't hesitate to return the kiss. We sat on that beach kissing for what it felt like hours. _

"_Miley, you're beautiful." I just blushed. "What?" He said._

"_It's just, I've been waiting for you to kiss me since the day we met."_

"_I've been getting up the courage to kiss you since we were 8 to tell you the truth Miley."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, why would I lie about something like that?"_

"_Because you dated Becca. Why did you date Becca if you liked me?"_

"_To forget about you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I knew I didn't have a chance with you. You never showed any sign of liking me Miles."_

"_But I did…all those years."_

"_OK, then why did you date Jake?"_

"_Same exact reason you dated Becca." He laughed._

"_I guess we are really alike. We like to use other people to forget our problems."_

"_Well, I'm using you to forget my problems. When we kissed, the world stopped, and it was just me and you."_

"_I felt the same way…"_

"_So does this mean we're together?"_

"_Only if you want to be." He said._

That day was the best day of my life. The guy I have been liking since I was 8 years old, finally kissed me and told me he liked me just as long as I've liked him. It was amazing.

We kept it a secret from Lilly for a little while, up until when school was about to start. We told her that we had gotten together the day she had to clean her room. She seemed happy for us, but I have always noticed a tad bit of jealousy towards us.

Now, we are all in 10th grade. It's going great, like I've said before; Oliver and I are doing wonderful. I'm actually on my way to see him right now.

I get up to his front steps, and ring the doorbell. No answer. I decided to just walk in and see if he was maybe in the bathroom.

"Oliver?" No answer again. I go down the stairs which lead to his bedroom. The door was shut and I heard noises coming from the room.

I slowly opened to door and couldn't believe what I saw. Oliver, my boyfriend, and Lilly, my best friend, were making out in Oliver's bed. He was in his boxers and she was in her underwear and bra. I just stood there, frozen. I couldn't move, no matter how much I tried to move my legs. It was like the whole world came crashing down.

Oliver looked up, "Miley!" Tears started to fall down my face. Finally, my legs could move and I found myself running up the stairs towards the front door.

"Miley, wait!" I heard Oliver scream but I didn't stop. I kept going…I just kept going.

**A/N: So how did you guys like the story? Yeah I know, Oliver's a jerk! Please review! If you guys like this one, I might start writing more oneshots! **


End file.
